Bouffée d'oxygène
by MDHayden
Summary: Quand il ne nous reste plus que quelques instants à vivre, on ne pense plus qu'à l'essentiel et à ce qu'on aurait pu faire avec un peu plus de temps. Et Ziva David n'était guère différente des autres. [Vision alternative au début de la saison 11]


Ayant perdu ma clé USB contenant mon début de chapitre de _numéro 12_ ainsi que le petit drabble de _Dans l'ascenseur _que j'avais bien attaqué, je me suis rabattue sur l'écriture d'un court OS, mais alors très court... Parce que ce début de la saison 11 a été très fort en émotions pour le Tiva, et parce que les choses auraient pu finir différemment, voici _Bouffée d'oxygène_ !

Bonne lecture ! :)

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas, mais cette histoire oui, alors merci de respecter mon travail ! :)**

* * *

Le souffle coupé par sa chute brutale au sol, elle chercha difficilement un second souffle.

Ziva David venait de perdre ce combat si lâchement mené par ses trois adversaires qui l'avaient prise par surprise, et qui s'enfuyaient à présent, leur mission accomplie. Et elle savait elle-même, à la vue de sa blessure fatale au flanc droit, que la maison de campagne qu'elle était venue visiter pour achever le pèlerinage de ses souvenirs serait aussi témoin de la fin de son existence.

Ne pouvant plus bouger, elle haletait, cherchant désespérément à reprendre une respiration régulière.

Elle qui avait voulu disparaitre ces derniers mois, regrettait soudainement d'en finir dans un lieu aussi secret et où personne ne pourrait venir l'y sauver, pas même Tony, qui avait pourtant été jusqu'en Somalie quelques années auparavant juste pour elle. Le cœur de l'israélienne se serra. Elle regrettait. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle aurait aimé lui dire, surtout en sachant à quel point il avait été là avant qu'elle ne décide de disparaitre, à quel point il avait été aimant et protecteur.

Elle tenta de prendre une longue inspiration, se sentant soudainement oppressée par sa poitrine qui criait pour un peu plus d'air. En vain.

Si l'avenir n'avait plus eu de sens ces derniers mois, la jeune femme voulut soudainement croire en lui et avancer. Ziva David voulait se lever, et se battre, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Se battre pour ne jamais perdre, pas comme aujourd'hui. Et elle pensa à Gibbs qui avait l'air d'avoir toujours gagné chacun de ses combats. Elle pensa à lui et aux choses qu'elle aurait aimé lui prouver, aux choses qu'elle aurait aimé lui confier. Elle pensa qu'elle aurait aimé le voir fier d'elle et de ses choix.

Comprenant alors que se battre pour espérer inspirer une dernière fois était désormais inutile, elle décida enfin de se laisser aller.

Une larme coula lentement sur ses joues. Il n'y avait que le silence autour d'elle lui rappelant combien elle était seule pour les derniers instants de son existence. Voulant rompre cette quiétude qui ne l'apaisait pas, elle pensa alors à ses amis qui étaient à l'autre bout de la planète et que le silence n'osait jamais venir déranger. La musique du laboratoire d'Abby sembla lui parvenir aux oreilles et l'illusion fut presque parfaite lorsqu'elle crut ensuite entendre une anecdote contée par Ducky et ponctuée des remarques de son assistant. Un semblant de sourire lui traversa le visage. Elle croyait voir McGee dans son bureau qui lui souriait.

Son torse n'était désormais plus bercé par les va-et-vient de la vie. Elle savait que tout allait s'arrêter d'une minute à l'autre.

Si Ziva avait eu une seconde chance, elle serait retournée là-bas sans aucune hésitation, et aurait ainsi tourné le dos à sa terre natale que plus rien n'aurait dû la retenir, mis à part des souvenirs trop douloureux. Si elle avait su, elle n'aurait pas cherché à marcher sur les traces de son passé durant ses derniers mois, mais aurait plutôt opté pour un nouveau départ avec tous ceux qui étaient au NCIS, et Tony venait en tête de liste.

Lorsque son cœur s'arrêta finalement de battre, elle se sentit plus vivante que jamais. Parce que cet espoir avait été comme une bouffée d'oxygène. Sa dernière bouffée d'oxygène.


End file.
